Another Tale
by youcan'tandwillnevercontrolme
Summary: Have you not wondered what another persons life was like at Hogwarts? The fear of the Basilisk, the Yule Ball, Dumbledore's death and the war? Go through the journey of Serena Lande and her tale of Hogwarts. R&R please


**Hey guys ! I've badly wanted to write something about someone's life in Hogwarts for awhile now :) I sorted my character online and everything =)) It's like still in the same year as Harry and everything but just about someone else :) It's in 3rd person but it doesn't change to other people. So herre it is :D hope u enjoy it :D**

_**Disclaimer- Right my little jellytots I don't own Harry Potter or Hogwarts :(, HOWEVER! I do seem to own this plot and a few characters in it :)**_

* * *

The sun blazed through the curtains as Serena Lande stirred in her sleep. The sun's rays were lightly bouncing on her eyes, daring her to open them. She forwned in her sleep as the irritating light seemed to never end. Rolling over, the comfertable matress disappeared and Serena was met with the floor. Her eyes instantly opened and she groaned. Giving a loud yawn she grabbed the covers from her bed and brought them down to the floor to go back asleep. Serena smiled as the sun was no longer a there to disturb her.

However, her mother was.

"Serena?" Her mum whispered.

Serena kept her eyes closed hoping that her mum would go away after a while.

"Serena, hunny, it's time to wake up. You have a letter," Her mum whispered again.

"It's from Hogwarts," Her mother said with excitement in her voice. Serena turned her head to look at her mother. Unshed tears were in her mum's eyes at the thought of her daughter going to the school.

"Really?" Serena asked sitting up, her eyes going wider with the realizeation. Her mum outstrethed with a letter in her hand, on it was her name and andress.

She turned it around with shaky hands as she tore the seal open.

_Dear Miss Lande,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

With reading the last words, Serena screamed, jumped up and hugged her mum. Serena still held the letter in her hand as she bolted through the door, still screaming.

Still running down the hall, she heard her older brother and sister tell her to 'shut up'.

She finally stopped at the end of the hall, staring dreamily at her letter. She never thought she'd get her letter.

Serena belonged to a pure-blood family. Her parents both went to Hogwarts and her older brother and sister always bragged about it, teasing her with their stories. Her brother was going into his thrid year, her sister in her sixth year. Her sister, Alexis, was a Prefect and Serena already knew all the hottest boys in the schools names.

Her brother, Julian, was friends with Fred and George Weasly and Lee Jordan, apparently the pranksters of the school? Julian was mostly at their house at the Summer.

Serena thought of the friends she would meet at Hogwarts.

Oh, how she couldn't wait to go.

* * *

Diagon Alley was busier than she could of imagined. There were witches and wizards at every angle. She had left with her whole family and ended up only shopping with her dad.

Her sister seen some nice robes in Madame Malkin's and decided to stay for awhile, she didn't even know where her brother went, he just disappeared in the crowd amd her mum had met some friends and went for lunch with them.

"Dad, what have we to get next?" Serena asked as people barged past her.

She had seemed to have everyting on her list, she even bought a Tabby cat called Morpheus.

"Yer wand, darlin'," he said with with a Scottish accent and a big grin. The full Lande family was Scottish.

Serena grinned back and they headed for Ollivanders.

As Serena stepped into Ollivanders, she walked past a boy with black hair and a scar on his head in the forn of a lightening bolt. _It couldn't be,_ Serena thought,_ could it?_

"Dad? Is that not Harry Potter?" Serena asked. Her dad wasn't there! He was up talking to .

Leaving her thoughts about the boy with the scar, she walked up to stand next tp her father.

"Are you ready to get your wand, Sweetie?" Her dad asked.

* * *

About 10 minutes later she got her wand.

"14 1/4 inches, with a Unicorn core, pear wood and slightly springy," Mr. Ollivander said.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivanvder," Serena's dad said handing over the Galleons.

"Thanks, sir!" Serena said.

* * *

When the family finally all met up and got home, they were all exhausted, well except Serena with excitement. She sat at her vanity table, looking at the pictures that surrounded the frame of the mirror.

Pictures of her and her friends out were there, her and her ex- boyfriend were there, she still had to take that down.

She brushed her soft, long dark brown hair, it almost looked black in the dark. She looked straight into her light green eyes. Her nose was long and straight and her lips were full and were defined at the top. She was pretty, smart and popular.

Her brother and sister were both in Hufflepuff and her parents were as well. If she was in any other house she feels as though she would disappoint them. Her sister was beautiful looking exactly like her mother with the green eyes and blond hair.

As Serena went into her bed, she though of _her_ stories of Hogwarts to come.

* * *

The day came when Serena would go to Hogwarts.

"Alexis, Juilian, look after your sister will you?" Their mother squeled as they went on the train, Julian already ran off to hear what she said.

"Yes, mother, I will as my duty as a Prefect," Alexis said with a serious face before disappearing on the train.

"Now, Serena, don't get into trouble now! Always button your top button your shirt! Get good grades! Make friends!" Serena's mother said fussing with Serena's hair.

"And no boyfriends!" Her dad said sternly. Serena gave a light laugh.

"I promise all of those things," Serena said, "I love you both! I'll write and let you know everything."

Serena gave her parents one last hug and stepped onto a train.

Looking for a cart was harder to find than it seemed. Serena peered into one to find three girls looking at her.

"Um, hi, could I please, em, sit you you's?" She asked shyly, embarassment obvious on her face."

"Yeah, sit down," A girl with dirty blond hair said, patting the seat next to her. Across from her were too girls, twins possibly, with black hair.

"Lavender Brown," the girl with dirty blond hair said," and thats Parvati and Padma."

"Hello," Parvati and Padma said.

" Hi, I'm Serena Lande," she said looking at the floor.

"Cool, have you heard? Harry Potter's coming to Hogwarts this year and he's in _our_ year!" Lavender said.

"Really?" Padma said.

"I seen him in that wand shop- Ollivanders," Serena said.

"Did he say anything to you? Was he nice?"Parvati asked.

Through the rest of the train ride they just gossiped about boys and other stuff.

* * *

Before Serena knew it, she was walking down the Great Hall, dazed by the candles. When she heard Lavender being put in Gryffindor, she started to get nervous wondering if she would be placed in Gryffindor like her new friend or Hufflepuff like her siblings.

When Parvati got sorted in Gryffindor as well, she got even more nervous, and when Padma got sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Lande, Serena"

Serena neervously walked through the crows of those to be sorted and sat on the stool. She felt the hat be placed on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The hat was took off her and she went to the Ravenclaw table with a big smile. She sat next to Padma and wached the rest of the Sorting.

Yea, maybe things will be okay here for Serena.

* * *

**Well, guys that'd chapter 1 and it took bloody ages to write! Let me know if there's anything you want to know or you want me to add in. Oh, and for some strange reason I want you all to watch Glasgow Neds on youtube. Hah! Review to let me know where I've went wrong**

**xoxo**


End file.
